


Afasia

by Kikinu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku y Kairi tienen una charla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afasia

—Francamente, creo que esto ya es ridículo.

Riku aparta la vista del mar, mirando a Kairi que se sienta junto a él.

—¿Qué es ridículo?

—Tú. Sora. En serio, ya es ridículo.

—Umm, ¿de acuerdo?

Kairi pone los ojos en blanco, dándole un golpe en el brazo. A Riku le gustaría saber de qué está hablando, pero en realidad no tiene ni la más mínima idea. Por unos segundos teme que su amiga haya perdido la razón o que de pronto haya llegado una nueva misión de parte del Rey Mickey, pero lo descarta al instante. Si Kairi no enloqueció hasta ahora ya no va a hacerlo, y si tuvieron una misión estaría más preocupada.

—¿Sabes al menos de qué estoy hablando?

—Eh, no.

—¿Cuándo vas a decirle a Sora que lo quieres? Porque, yo los adoro, pero toda esta situación ya se está volviendo cansina.

—Yo... ¿qué?

Kairi vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco, para luego levantarse e irse. Aparentemente, Riku es mucho más transparente de lo que él creía.


End file.
